callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Keymaster902
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Help - Gampel Hello Keymaster, Some pink sets are not in the wiki. I have only "german" pictures about these sets. Gampel33 (talk) 07:22, October 19, 2016 (UTC) There is a set that i not known Erröten, other i have all screnshot and will uploaded from the next update. In perfect cog's style hafl name are translate in german and other remain in english. Lol Remember that the stats pubblished are always at starting state (without gems, or wnchant/enhanted bonus). (Keymaster902 (talk) 19:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) That´s a problem, only German version i can insert here. That`s no help for you. Gampel33 (talk) Not so bad stat are the same, if need can be useful anyway. (Keymaster902 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) Help - Joshua As a lvl 162 player with almost 4 years exp I mght give u a hand, just ask what u need as 1st plz JoshuaNL Egg Badge @ lvl 20 enhanced Hero lvl 160 needed to use JoshuaNL Help is always good. I'm not English-man so i need a big help to correct and write generic page. The pages that need improvement are pesent in this Project u can start with it. Keymaster902 (talk) Prayer Set Hi Keymaster, Was checking ur page with all weapons and was missing 1 set > http://prntscr.com/cxa3cb Hope u find time to add the missing Prayer set :) JoshuaNL (talk) Strange, i will look ... this set is present in wikia: Prayer Set Equipment (Keymaster902 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) I correct it. Next update will launch the script that update all list in the wikia, and u can see it on. Thanks. (Keymaster902 (talk) 18:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) Raising Star See Raising Star page, section 2 (was trying to add the details for lvl 17+18 att/def/vit/agil) Dont know where it went wrong, maybe after adding the +(2400) units, but plz check and clean up my sjit....SORRY ! 17 star hero > http://prntscr.com/cxaz2b 18 star hero > http://prntscr.com/cxazap 19 star hero + stats > http://prnt.sc/cxgmu JoshuaNL (talk) Cleaned up the sjit i created :) Deleted the tabel for the purple hero @ raising Star page, since white-green-blue-purple & orange heroes have all the same stats if using raise star feature. JoshuaNL (talk) There is a trick ... see ur talk page for it For purple table Ok, but can be usefull to but a note about it in he orange table. (Keymaster902 (talk) 16:04, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) Pet Equip I hold down the pet's update, becouse need screenshot of 2 pet set: Jaguard and Panther. Do u have? (Keymaster902 (talk) 19:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Some missing pet equipments > http://prntscr.com/cxb4hy and Chaos pet exp pill > http://prntscr.com/cxb7l4 last but not least, my exp lvl sheet from lvl 1 till 110 pet equipments Lev 50 + 60 Lev 50 set only one attribute all 3k ( that`s not nice and only 3 parts) Jaguar Gauntlet : Defense 180 + Agility 250 Jaguar Chain : Defense 220 + Vita 230 JoshuaNL (talk) Gampel33 (talk) Dont know what's still missing, but just ask me the things u need to complete and I will see what i can add to help u out :) And in case u need the English version of the lvl 60 pet gears, its attached now and here the lvl 50 pet gear set, also known as Baaymaax gearset JoshuaNL (talk) These i have all, the only missing (not in the wiki, the update is not yet updated) and i need is this: Jaguar Gauntlet : Defense 180 + Agility 250 Jaguar Chain : Defense 220 + Vita 230 But for all this items, I need the screenshot reported in the image. * Jaguar Pendant * Jaguar Chain * Jaguar Gauntlet * Jaguar Chestplate * Panther Pendant * Panther Chain * Panther Gauntlet * Panther Chestplate I use my alt to buy scroll from Black market to finished the collection. (Keymaster902 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) U mean ScreenShots like this; ??? Jaguar Pendant > http://prntscr.com/cyw997 Jaguar Chain > http://prntscr.com/cyw85r Jaguar Gauntlet > http://prntscr.com/cyvr87 Jaguar Chestplate > http://prntscr.com/cywayf Panther Chestplate > http://prntscr.com/cyvw94 JoshuaNL (talk) Yep, many thanks ... i think i have to work this WE, I hope u not waste ur Black Spear for that. (Keymaster902 (talk) 22:16, October 26, 2016 (UTC)) dont u worry, i have some left > http://prntscr.com/czoqhn any other pics missing ..... just tell me what ur looking for and i try to help u out :)